


Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1267]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs seem to have developed a glowing problem after Ducky left. What's happening now?





	Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/19/2002 for the word [effulgence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/19/effulgence).
> 
> effulgence[ih-fuhl-juh ns, ih-foo l‐]  
> noun  
> a brilliant radiance; a shining forth.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), and [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Uh, Tony?” Gibbs voiced rose in a questioning manner as he stared at the effulgence surrounding him.

Tony looked into Gibbs’ eyes. “Hm?” he murmured tiredly.

“Why are we glowing?”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“That’s what I want to know.”

Tony looked around confused. “We really are glowing. I have no idea. I’ve never heard of anything like this before.”

“Is there something in the prophecy about this?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know. We don’t even have the full prophecy, yet.”

They’d said goodbye to Ducky before retiring to their shared bed and had been lackadaisically indulging in each other’s presence. Simply immersing each other in the other’s presence. They needed that more than actual sex.

This bond business was strange. Tony had expected them to be horny for each other constantly, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all. He’d spent more time cuddling Gibbs than anything else when they were alone recently. It was weird.

“Do you think there’s something we need to do?”

“I honestly have no idea. What happens if we separate?”

They slowly let go of each other and pulled apart so that they weren’t touching. The light dimmed, but didn’t disappear entirely. 

“What the fuck?” Gibbs demanded eloquently.

Tony snickered. “Apparently we’re our own nightlights now?”

“It’s not funny, DiNozzo.”

“Come on, Gibbs. It kind of is.”

“I want to know what’s going on.”

“I do too, but unless you have some brilliant idea of someone who would know the answers, I’m fresh out.”

Gibbs growled. “I hate this.”

Tony jolted. He knew Gibbs didn’t mean him, but it still hurt to hear him say that. 

“Damn it, Tony. I didn’t mean you.”

“I know, Gibbs. It’s not easy for me either. The fact is we don’t have all the answers.”

“This would solve the undercover issue easily though. If we glow all the time now, there’s no way either of us can do undercover.” Tony giggled. “Can you imagine Jenny’s face when you tell her we can’t do undercover because we glow?”

Gibbs stared at Tony before he started chuckling as well. “That would be pretty funny.”

“Are you still worried?” Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. “No. Annoyed with her. I know there’s more she’s not telling me about that undercover assignment she wants you on.”

“So is the glowing thing a positive? Or did Ziva curse us or something do you think?”

Gibbs looked at Tony incredulously. “You think I know?”

“No, but we need to figure this shit out.”

“Tomorrow.” Gibbs grunted, pulling Tony close as he felt sleep tug at his consciousness. “If we’re lucky it will be gone in the morning.”

Tony raised an eyebrow not believing for a minute that they’d be that lucky, but didn’t protest as Gibbs pulled him close. He wasn’t adverse to sleep. Between the prophecy and their cases, his energy was quite drained.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night and climbed out of bed to use the restroom. He blinked as he realized that the glow had dimmed slightly as he separated from Gibbs, but was now an oval shape around himself. He glanced back at Gibbs and sure enough Gibbs too had a dim oval light surrounding him.

Tony wondered what that meant, but nature called and he quickly dealt with it and washed his hands before returning to the bed. As he climbed back in next to Gibbs, the two ovals meshed into one big oval that surrounded both of them. He had no idea what to make of it, but was too tired to worry about it right now.

They could figure out the ovals in the morning. When they woke up the big oval surrounding them was a lot dimmer even though they were still tangled up together. 

“Damn it, I’d hoped it was just a dream.”

“Nope. Would have been a pretty weird dream, though.”

“It’s plenty weird without being a dream.” Gibbs dryly pointed out.

Tony shrugged. “Morning,” he greeted, giving Gibbs a good morning kiss, “it’s a lot dimmer this morning than it was last night. What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know.”

“I guess we better get up and head into work.” Tony frowned mournfully at the alarm clock.

“You really want to go into work like this?” Gibbs gestured at the oval.

“My boss is a real stickler and I don’t think he’d let me skip just because I developed a glowing affliction overnight.”

“Your boss can be pretty understanding and he doesn’t want to explain this to the director.”

Tony giggled. “You really think she’ll let us get away with just not showing up? She already showed up here once looking for us, Gibbs.”

Gibbs grumbled. He knew Tony was right, but at the same time he really didn’t want to go into NCIS still glowing. It would make it a lot harder to hide the Cat Kingdom and Tony’s relation to it if people started asking all sorts of questions because they went in while glowing.

“Maybe it will wear off if we stay together for a little longer.” Gibbs offered hopefully. 

“It has gotten dimmer since last night.” Tony mused thoughtfully.

Gibbs rubbed his morning wood against Tony’s leg. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Are we seriously playing hooky again for sex?”

“Not if you’re quick.” Gibbs rumbled as he wrapped his arms around Tony and arranged him, so that their cocks were rubbing against each other.

“We’re racing to see who can get off first? Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Have to keep things interesting.”

“Oh you’re on, Gibbs.” Tony challenged as he pressed back against Gibbs, eagerly returning every touch Gibbs gave him. 

Even though the challenge was who could get off first, they still had a lot of fun with it as they took turns making silly faces in an attempt to turn the other off. It never worked, but they kept dissolving in laughter before finally reaching their climaxes practically together.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 4 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 4 stories before I stop posting again. I need to finish the next crazy cat tale update, but that's my goal for this weekend, so hopefully I'll have a bunch more ready by the time the next update should be posted. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
